Hibiki
jfc this shits gonna take forever enjoy this jumbled clusterfuck "Ohhhh Ryoma~ you're my hero~! Excuse me *ahem*...I...must apologize, I do understand that you and Lord/Lady (avatar) have rescued me from a most dire situation, and should not be acting like a fairy-tale damsel in distress. Could you please put me down, now, milord?" —Hibiki, after completing the objectives in his paralogue "The Art of Escape" Profile Hibiki Abe (Abe Hibiki, 安倍響 / ヒビキ) is the second child and firstborn son of two peasant farmers from a village on Hoshidan soil. If he reaches S-support with a female unit, he will have a daughter named Kiko. Roster A former retainer to Queen Mikoto and a Hoshidan soldier ever since he was old enough to join the army, Hibiki takes much pride in his work, and seems to never sleep. After King Sumeragi's death, he began to grow very close with the royal siblings, and developed a crush on Ryoma. Did questionable things for a living before his time as a soldier. Born on 12/25. The biggest night owl out of anyone in the army. Paralogue In his recruitment paralogue, The Art of Escape, which is unlocked after recruiting Ryoma in Birthright or Revelations, Hibiki is captured by Nohrian forces and Corrin and Ryoma are sent off to rescue him. However, Hibiki manages to escape with his kinshi, and the Nohrian soldiers are sent after him. The objective is to rout the enemy, while keeping Hibiki alive until either Ryoma or the avatar speaks to him, prompting him to become a player unit after talking to either one of them. If Corrin talks to him, Hibiki will ask where Ryoma is, and they will answer. He then proceeds to join your party. If Ryoma talks to him, Ryoma will ask Hibiki how he got into this situation. He will answer by telling him that he was just following orders and patrolling the area, but was then ambushed and captured. He then proceeds to join your party. After the battle, regardless of whether Ryoma is married or not, he'll come on to him and just make him uncomfortable for the rest of the paralogue. Classes Supports M!Corrin (S) F!Corrin (S) Ryoma (A+ (???)) Hinoka (S) Takumi (A+) Sakura (A) Saizo (A) Kagero (S) Setsuna (S) Azama (A) Oboro (S) Subaki (A+) Kaden (A) Orochi (S) Soheila (S) Niles (Revelation only, S) Beruka (Revelation only, S) Elise (Revelation only, A) Irma (Revelation only, S) Felicia (S) Azura (S) Kaze (A) Bette (S) Mozu (S) TBA Possible Children Kiko M!Kana Shigure James Nero Nasir Shiro Quotes WIP My Castle Quotes Found Item: Hmmm...what's this? Well, whatever it is, it's mine now... Surge: Don't mind me, Lord/Lady Corrin! I'm as chipper as can be! Weapon Exp: I'm feeling so...alive! Probably because Lord Ryoma's probably around somewhere...ahh...Ryoma... Accessory: What would impress Lord Ryoma? Important questions. No Accessory Given: Nothing? Okay, then. That's perfectly fine! Loved Accessory: I like it! Does it bring out my eyes? Liked Accessory: Perfect! Thank you very much, milord/milady! Disliked Accesory: Uhm...th-this isn't what I meant, but...whatever... Given Accessory (on birthday): Oh...you...remembered my birthday. Now all I need is Ryoma...ah... Body Accessory: Ohohohohoho...saucy...RYOMAAAAA~~~ Greeting A Visitor: Hello, stranger! Please, stay as long as you like here, as long as you don't touch Lord Ryoma...he's mine! Alone "Hey, Lord/Lady Corrin! Beautiful day, huh? I can't stop thinking of spending it with Ryoma..." "Good day to you, Lord/Lady (avatar). How about some training to lighten our spirits?" "The weather is so nice...I wish I could embrace it with a certain prince...ehehe..." "Sleep is for the weak. I have better things to do." "Everyone did well in the last battle. I wonder how I'll do during the next...Focus is key." Gathering Spots Rice: If there's one thing I love more than Lord Ryoma, it's rice...okay, I may still love him more...heh heh... Wheat: There's something relaxing about walking through an empty wheat field... Fish: I don't mind getting wet just to get some good old fish to fill our bellies! Meat: Hm...something about this forest puts me off a little... Daikon: I used to be a farm boy. Gotta appreciate hard work, right? Cabbage: I wonder if people still believe children come from here... Beans: ...I heard about a type of bean they grow in Nohr that makes you gassy. Milk: I spent all morning gathering this. Can't let it go to waste, now. Fruit: Wanna hear a joke? What happens if you step on a grape? Nothing, but it lets out a little whine! Mineral Spring: The minerals in the water are good for my skin! I like it. Mines: Not as pleasant as looking for ore in Hoshido, but I guess it will suffice... Food (visiting): You must be hungry! Take this food, take as much as you like! Ore (visiting): Do you have ore back where you happen to live? General Shopping: Get me something to impress Ryoma! Shopping (if at counter): Rather strange that you're buying things for me at a moment like this. Just make it quick, okay? Before leaving: "Is there anything else you perhaps need?" Lottery "Hey, hey! Try your luck at the lottery...okay I'll stop...I admit, that was stupid." -Lottery shift "Hey, don't be sad! Here, have a consolation prize." ''—''Wood ball "Oh. You won! Congratulations!" ''—''Silver ball "Jackpot! You're a natural, you know that?" ''—''Gold ball Goods "You know, I think Queen Mikoto's gown would have looked good on me...kind of off-topic, but anyways, welcome!" —When entering Armory "I love all these weapons. They're so pretty to look at!" —When entering Blacksmith "All of this is making my armor feel stuffy. Perhaps I should take it off." —Shift "I can forge weapons fine. My father taught me." —Forging Accessory Shop "I've tried everything in this store, but nothing seems to suit me..." —When entering Einherjar "I wonder if I can get one of these strange people that looks like Ryoma..." —When entering Hot Spring "Ahhh...just the thing to put my mind at ease..." —To male avatar (Unmarried) "Oh...L-Lady Corrin! What a surprise! Wanna take a little bath with me?" —To female avatar (Unmarried) "Oh, honey...I'm glad you could join me~ You want me to wash your back?" —To avatar (Married) Mess Hall "Don't worry about a bad meal. I know a thing or two about culinary arts..." —Shift "Okay. I promise I'll cook something up worth while~" —Before cooking "Here it is! Hope it's to everyone's liking..." —Successful cooking "I-I'm sorry! I tripped over something and I think I added salt instead of sugar!" —Unsuccessful cooking "Hmmm...almost like Mother's cooking...*sigh*...I miss her." —Good food "Not the best thing I've tasted, but I'll eat it nonetheless." —Decent food "Augh!!! Revolting! I-is this safe to feed to Hanami? Who am I kidding? Even she won't eat this!" —Bad food Arena "I only fight for glory...And...this is what it's for, right? Either way, I'm game!" —Entering arena "I feel obliged to provide my aid in battle. Shall we, now?" —Partnering up with someone "That went well. Onwards to new challengers!" —Victory "I'm sorry I did not meet expectations. How shall I make it up to you next time?"—Defeat Prison "It's rather chilly in here...but, whatever. I can handle it." —When entering